Mischief Managed
by BluePhoenix7
Summary: I love Harry Potter, but I noticed something was missing from it. Me. So, this FanFic includes, fun, cute awkwardness, sarcasm, little fluff, DRACO MALFOY and THE WEASLEY TWINS! What else could you want! I promise this isn't gonna be one of those half decent un-original story lines. I want mischief, funny situations, and best friend love. And of course bromance!


**Hello, this is my first fan fiction. It going to be based around my two OC characters. I hope it makes you laugh! Fred and George, and Draco will be featured in this story quite a bit, as well as the trio. Happy reading! (P.S I own nothing, and i have used some parts from the book, it all belongs to J.K apart from the storyline and my OC characters.)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The first year students had a tendency to not look where they were going. Staring up at the magically enchanted sky in the Great Hall, this ended up with them tripping over their own feet and making the older students to snigger into their own hands. This year seemed to be no different; Professor McGonagall guided the first years into the Hall as she did every year. Held in the Professors hands were the ancient wizard's hat and stool.

The difference this year though, was the fact there was two older students behind the younger. They seemed less enchanted as the little ones, glancing up in brief wonder, but composing themselves faster than a new or young wizard. One stood taller than the other with dark long curls, quite tanned skin, slim and with a glowing smile to match her sky blue eyes that twinkled nearly as much as Dumbledore's. The girl next to her was almost a foot shorter, with mad blonde hair that was quite long, striking pale skin, and was quite slim but more curvy. Also, walking along with a big smile and dark blue eyes that glowed.

As the girls trailed in, every student turned round to stare at them, as everyone turned the shorter one whispered something to her friend, as she did so they both looked at each other looking as if there were trying to old in laughter. The group soon stopped in front of a stall, and the hat started its song.

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
'Together we will build and teach!'  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest. '  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name, '  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same. '  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came c morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you ...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

'Well that was cheerful' muttered the short blonde girl, causing those close to her to muffle there giggles. Including the Gyrffindor table, as they were stood rather close to it. Though, not many heard her as they school had broken into cheers, but seemed less cheerful as everyone was talking to the neighbors wondering why the house has given them a warning?

Then all went quite as Professer McGonagail read out the first name on the list.

'Abercrombie, Euan'

A small terrified looking boy came forwards and put the hat on his head, the hat sat thinking for a moment, then the brim opened and out came 'Gyrffindor!' The school erupted into cheer, Gyrffindor clapping the loudest as there new housemate sinked into his seats. Slowly the other first years was sorted into their houses, intill it came to the two girls.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the school 'As I'm sure you are all wondering, we have two older transfer students this year. They come from Beauxbatons academy of magic. And will be starting their 5th year, I hope you all welcome them' He then promptly sat down.

McGonagail then called out a name. All the students were completely focused this time, interested in their new late joining students.

'Derrick, Stephanie'

The blonde haired girl stepped forward and placed the hat on her head while sitting down on the stool. She winked at her friend then gave her an excited thumbs up, causing a few chuckles around the Hall. The hat for the longest time anyone could remember, the other girl was trying to hold in her laughed as the blonde kept looking up with her eyebrow raised. Looking like she was pulling a Snape impression.

'Gyrffindor!' The hat shouted in glee, which made Stephanie to rub her ears as it seemed the hat had deafened her. Professor McGonagail then called out the second name 'Rowlands, Jade'. The dark haired girl took the stool and hat while the second skipped to the Gyrffindor table, sitting next to Fred Weasley, leaving a space next to her. As if she already knew what house her friend would be in. The another loud 'Gyffindor!' bounded though the Hall. Stephanie patted the seat next to her excitedly as her friend wondered over.

To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, 'welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!' The students then turned to food as it appeared on the table.

Jade, the dark haired girl, looked at the food wide eyes in glee before putting a tower of anything chicken on her plate. Not even bothering to say hello to anyone. Her little friend then burst into laughter, 'Shall I leave you two alone' She teased as Jade started eating a chick drum with a happy glaze over her eyes. Jade smiled and lightly smacked Stephanie on her arm in playfulness.

'Hello I'm Steph, good lucking having us in your house' She smiled cheekily introducing herself the area of the table she was sat in. Fred and George Weasley knew straight away that this year was gonna be good.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I will post the second when I get reviews and see people reading this! Come on guys you know you want more! I'l get you cookies! :DD**


End file.
